


Family Treasure

by MachineryField



Series: Self-Indulgent OC time [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Minix is a young Machina who never had a chance to see life in Agniratha. They would like an item made by a family member as a connection to the home. Find a handmade trinket in their family’s old home.
Series: Self-Indulgent OC time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Family Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a lil sidequest for my OC that I am attached to. Minix is baby and I hope anyone who decides to read this fic enjoys it!

Bags packed, weapons and armour updated to the best they could be, every little bit they could do to help the locals done… Shulk looked over everything written in his notebook with a small smile. They were ready to set out towards Agniratha, towards Egil.

He looked towards the group, a smile on his face. “Here we go then. No more delaying the trip.”

“Right.” Fiora nodded, a smile on her face. “Let’s go see Egil.”

“Um, excuse me!” A little voice made the group turn from their belongings, a small Machina child looking up at them from their pod. “Y...you all are going to Agniratha, right?”

“Indeed.” Melia nodded. “Is there something you need from us before then?”

“Uh, not exactly.” They shook their head. “I’m Minix, and I’ve never been the Agniratha. I was born after we left… but I know where my family used to live, and I want something from our home.”

“I understand that… a piece of your family to keep close to you.” Fiora placed her hands to her chest. “If I had to leave Colony 9 forever, I know I would want something to remember Dunban and my parents by!”

“See? You understand.” They nodded. “Will you please bring me something? Anything that looks handmade to you would be fine.”

“Sure.” Shulk nodded, giving them a smile. “We can grab something while we’re there.”

Minix smiled at them, giggling a bit. “Thank you very much!”

“No problem! Leave it to us!” Reyn grinned, patting the glass of their pod carefully. “We’ll be back before y’know it!”

\--

**Minix**

_ Location:  _ Fallen Arm Area

_ Personality:  _ Quiet and Withdrawn

_ Time Active:  _ 6:00 - 11:00

_ Gender:  _ None

_ Age:  _ 750

_ Usual Spot:  _ Junks

\--

**Family Treasure**

_ Requested by:  _ Minix

Minix is a young Machina who never had a chance to see life in Agniratha. They would like an item made by a family member as a connection to the home. Find a handmade trinket in their family’s old home.

\--

Agniratha was empty, ghostly, to go through. As the group walked through the empty streets, however, they knew what they had to do. Activate the teleporter, and, while they were still there, find that keepsake for Minix.

Sharla came to a stop next to a home, looking around it with a hum. “This looks like it’s it. The biggest house in Residential Area 2.”

“In we go, then…” Dunban opened the door slowly, listening to the creak as they all filed into the living space. 

The house was covered in a layer of dust, undisturbed by the passage of time. It looked as if everything had been abandoned at once, never entered again after the family left for the Fallen Arm. It was… hard to look at, but Shulk walked further in.

Through the rooms they all went, trying to find something to bring back to the child. But it was hard, trying to figure out what to pick up. It felt almost wrong to pick things up and look them over. Felt like they were disturbing memories long left to slumber.

But soon, Riki came up to Shulk with a smile. “Riki find something! Looks handmade!”

Shulk took it from him with a small thank you, looking it over. A gear that turned, with a warm orange light in the middle of it. The back made it seem like a clip of some sort, either for hair or for clothing, Shulk wasn’t sure. Either way, it seemed to be handmade, and small enough for Minix to hold, so…

“Looks like we got what we needed.” His voice echoed through the house as the group joined up with him again. “Let’s get to the shrine.”

\--

Agniratha had fallen apart around them, and they had fallen. Egil had begun awakening the Mechonis, and the group had no choice but to face him at the core. Shulk sighed, pulling out the item they had found for Minix. If they had put this off even a moment longer, they wouldn’t have been able to do it…

“Shulk, what is that?” Vanea glanced at him, brow furrowed. “It looks… familiar.”

“Does it?” Shulk blinked, holding it up for Vanea to see closer. “A child asked us to go to their family home, and bring them something that looked handmade.”

“It looks like something Egil would have made…” She ran her fingers against it gently. “What child asked you to go into their home?”

“Minix.”

“Minix…” Vanea’s eyes widened for a moment before a sad smile came to her face. “I see. You should take it to them before we head off, then. I’m sure they would love to have it.”

“Ah, yeah.” Shulk nodded. “That was the plan!”

“Good, good…”

\--

Minix squealed happily as Shulk passed the item to them. “Thank you so much! I was so afraid you wouldn’t find anything!”

“Well, Riki found it thankfully!” He smiled, closing the lid to the pod as the child moved the item in their hands. “It’s strange, though… Vanea said it looked like something Egil would make. Any idea who made it?”

“Ah, if Vanea said it looked like Egil made it, he probably did.” Minix’s voice was soft and quiet then. “Egil is my big brother, even if he doesn’t know I exist.”

“Your brother…” Shulk’s eyes widened, and his heart squeezed. “... I-I didn’t realize.”

Minix shook their head, placing the item in their hair. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t like talking about our relationship… I-I just didn’t wanna lie about you…”

“I see…” Shulk nodded, and shared a look with the group. “Then…”

“Then we’ll bring your big brother back, okay Minix?” Fiora smiled at them. “Then he can know you exist and he can tell you all about that hairpin. How does that sound?”

Minix went quiet for a moment before giving a small smile and nod. “That sounds great, thank you Miss Fiora.”

“No problem! Just wait for us to come back, okay?” She pat the glass of their pod. “We won’t be long.”

“O-okay…!”

\--

Minix now has a hairpin made by their brother. The link of siblings seems to transcend even knowing each other.


End file.
